Two Blue
by Kitana588
Summary: After the war, Katara goes undercover in the fire nation for the water tribe. Zutara.
1. The Fight

Two Blue

Chapter 1: The Fight

Summary: After the war, Katara goes undercover in the fire nation for the water tribe. Zutara.

Disclaimer: We do not own any thing to do with Avatar: The Last Air Bender, but we do own the plot line.

It was a joyous occasion when the prince of the Fire Nation returned home from his banishment. The entire nation it seemed was at the docks to greet Zuko. It was a surprise to his uncle, Iroh, who had traveled with him for the duration of his banishment, and for Lord Ozai to return honor to his son and welcome him home with open arms was extremely out of character for the Fire Lord, but so was declaring the return of all his armies and ending the war.

"Zuko keep your eyes open for anything suspicious and don't get to comfortable at home. This is very unlike your Father." Iroh whispered to his nephew who turned to him and offered a worried glance around.

"Don't worry Uncle I know that nothing is permanent and one should never be off their guard. You have taught me well." Zuko whispered back to his Uncle as they walked down the gang plank.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a month of peacefulness, Lord Ozai was found murdered in his bed. The Nation went into chaos until Iroh took up the throne as regent for either his niece or his nephew which ever he choose and felt would be more capable to rule the nation. Although many citizens believed that he would pick his nephew, Prince Zuko, because of the relationship he shares with him.

Under his kind leadership the Nation slowly began to recover and pick up the pieces, that was left behind by the previous Fire Lords.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The following week Iroh was walking down the hallway to his room for a small nap before he went to the many meetings that day and heard a ruckus coming from Zuko's room.

Walking down the hall he stood outside of the door and listened to what was said.

"I'll be Fire Lady, Uncle would be a fool to put you on the throne!" he heard Azula state.

"No, Uncle has always liked me more so he will put me on the throne, besides I'm next in line anyways I would have to die before you would sit upon my throne." Zuko replied haughtily.

"I could arrange that." Azula said menacingly.

Iroh opened the door to stop the bickering siblings when the door was pushed shut by a bolt of Azula's blue lightning. Zuko responded with a stream of fire aimed at his sister that she had no difficulty dodging. Azula flipped towards him so that fire bending was impossible and they had to rely on hand-to-hand combat, which was a mistake for her, because where she was a prodigy fire bender, Zuko was a prodigy in hand-to-hand combat.

Zuko did a spin kick and sent Azula flying into his desk breaking several things lying on top of it. Azula stood up shakily and sent a bolt of lightning at him that hit his shoulder and sent him flying into his dresser which broke against his weight. Zuko ran up and punched Azula so that she went flying into his bed breaking that as well.

Iroh suddenly burst into the room throwing fire at the both the siblings and yelled at them to knock it off. "Neither of you will get the throne until I die unless you stop this senseless fighting! Azula go to your room now! Zuko you know better than this! Both of you will be punished for this!" Iroh yelled at them as though they were three years old. "Zuko in one hour you are to come to the throne room with Azula to receive your punishments." Iroh said after he had calmed down enough to speak in an indoor voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Send them in!" Iroh thundered from behind the ceremonial wall of fire.

"Uncle we apologize for our foolish behavior." Azula says as she and Zuko kowtow to Iroh.

"I do not wish to hear it." Iroh said then his expression softened. "It pains me to punish you, but it must be done….. Azula you are to wear a dress until the day you turn eighteen… and you must join me for karaoke night for the next three months… Zuko you must find a bride before the day you turn twenty-three in five months."

Zuko and Azula looked floored at their punishments.

"Uncle, must I really wear a dress? I mean I can handle the karaoke night, but the dress?"

"Yes, Princess Azula, you must wear the dress until you turn eighteen." Iroh said in a voice louder than needed. "You are dismissed."

Out in the hall Zuko turned to Azula, "Do you wanna switch?"

"I would if I could." Azula said turning to him.

"Don't you think Uncle has lost it a little in his old age?"

"Maybe just a little." Azula replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Zuko retuned to his room later that evening, he walked into what looked like a minefield and cringed.

'Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?' he asked himself.

Walking around the room to see exactly what was broken he suddenly remembers that he had hidden his Blue Spirit mask in his destroyed dresser. Hurrying over to the wreckage he sorts through the debris and find bits and pieces of the blue mask.

"Damn you Azula!" he yelled out to no one in particular.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Kitana: Some of you might have been confused when we said that "we don't own anything", by the "we" part of it well here's your explanation. It's not just Kitana (me) writing this story I've got a coauthor: Pudding. Say hello Pudding.

Pudding: Hello everyone, I'm Pudding! I'm new here to fanfiction (dot) net. Well I hope all of you will warm up to me.

Zuko: Umm…. Yeah ok so Chapter two is called The Store

Katara: Why am I not in the story yet?

Pudding: Hey, hey you stop all that you're coming in soon. Wanna cookie while you wait?

Katara: No, I want stewed sea prunes.

Kitana: Oooooooook, well see you next chappie.


	2. The Store

Two Blue

Chapter 2: The Store

Summary: After the war, Katara goes undercover in the fire nation for the water tribe. Zutara.

Disclaimer: We do not own any thing to do with Avatar: The Last Air Bender, but we do own the plot line

Hey peoples Suenata here aka Pudding. Just as a heads, as you get further and further into the story you are going to start seeing Zuko like never before and by that I mean that wall he has build around himself is going to start crashing down baby **CRASH-ING DOWN WOOOOOO!!!!!!** Sorry I just had to do that, I just had to.

Azula walked into the main hall like Iroh had instructed her for her punishment.

"Ah, Princess Azula, I am glad you could make it. Here is your piece that you will be performing for us tonight." Iroh said as he handed her a piece of paper with words to a song on it. Looking down Azula saw that it was the words to the very song that she had utter dislike for.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oAs Zuko step into his room, he stopped and examined the debris from his either damaged or destroyed funiture. He closed the door then walked and sat down in the center of is room and stared at nothing. He was not angry with his sister or the trashing of his room but since his uncle told him that he had to find a woman to marry. It has been all he could think about.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I am totally screwed_, thought Zuko as he flopped down on his back; _there is no way I can find a woman to marry in five months. No respectable woman is going to want to marry me, not after everything that has happened in the past few years...and even though I am back home I still do not feel like I deserve to have my honor back or even be alive_. Zuko turned to look out of his window to find that it was a full moon.

"Katara I'm so sorry if I could take it back I would." At that very moment, Zuko remember what his uncle told him back in that cave.

"Uncle was right then and he's right now. Even if I can't find a wife I can still stop Azula for whatever she's planning." Zuko sat up and walk over to broken dresser that was in front of him and pulled of that top. Inside underneath a few pieces of clothing was a broken mask. He wrapped the mask in the fabric that it was laying on.

"Azula you may have just done me a favor for once" he said as he pick up the wrap mask and headed out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was no problem getting out of the palace without being seen for he knew all of the secret passageways, what he did not expect was to see Azula out of the Palace at one in the morning. Thank God, she did not see him which gave him a chance to follow her and that was not easy. Zuko figured that Aula knew that there could be a chance that she would be spotted because she was moving fast_. When did she lean to move like that_? Zuko thought to himself. Zuko ended up following Azula all the way to the docks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"How are things progressing?" Azula demanded from the dock supervisor.

"We're on schedule so we will be able to ship out by daybreak," replied the short stocky man.

"Good, I'll be back in four hours. Oh and one more thing sergeant if word leaks out about my little trip I will be holding you responsible" She said as she stomped off, back towards the palace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As much as Zuko wanted to he could not afford to hear more and be caught, but what he heard was enough to confirm that Azula was in fact up to something and he had to stop her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zuko went back into town to do what he had originally intended before spotting Azula. He halted in a dark alleyway at a large red door with Dragons intertwined on it. He thought about using his manners and knocking on the door but he figured that if he did the owner of the shop would question his activity. So Zuko kicked in the door and swiftly walked in and immediately the shop owner came sprinting from upstairs, where he lived, apparently. At first, the man look as though he was getting ready to kill a lionbear but realized it was Prince Zuko.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh Prince Zuko it's you, what brings you here at this hour? (This by the way was 2 am) " The shopkeeper questioned.

"I need you to make something for me without question ", Zuko pulled out the wrapped mask.

"This was broken so in needed you to make another one, even better if possible in addition to that, I will need a pair. You have until this time tomorrow"

"Yes Prince Zuko" the shopkeeper said with a bow as he took the mask and walked back into his workroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Without even looking back at the man, Zuko swiftly walk out of the shop and headed back to the palace. Unfortunately, Zuko was not aware that he was being followed and that this "Shadow Guy" had other plans for him. The "Shadow Guy" did not follow Zuko back to the place but instead stayed behind and slipped into the shop before the owner could close the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Byuu my old friend it would seem as though you just got yourself a very valuable customer" said the mysterious man that stood in the shadows left by Prince Zuko.

The storeowner turned to the far corner and smiled "Yes, thanks to you so what brings you here Fire Lord Iroh" Byuu asked with a sly smile dancing across his features.

"Oh, you know just to ask a favor of an old friend." Iroh stated with the same sly smile dancing on his lips.

"You know I would do anything for you, an old friend." Byuu said in a mischievous voice.

"I do believe that my nephew made a special order. I'm here to help you with that," Iroh said as he walked to the back of the store.

By the time Iroh and Byuu were done constructing the mask, it was late in the afternoon.

"Make sure that mask is misplaced in the hands of someone worthy of my nephew Byuu and remember what we talked about" The Fire Lord said as he walked out.

"Of course my Lord."

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Pudding and I(Bubbles) hope that you like it. Chow!

Chapter 3: The Plan


	3. The Plan

Two Blue

Chapter 3: The Plan

Summary: After the war, Katara goes undercover in the fire nation for the water tribe. Zutara.

Disclaimer: We do not own any thing to do with Avatar: The Last Air Bender, but we do own the plot line.

Hakoda looked up from his desk as the door to his study opened and he watched as Katara quickly looked behind her and almost ran into the room in her excitement.

"Father, you sent for me?" Katara whispered, remembering what the note she had found in her bedroom had said.

"Why yes, Katara, I did. I have a job for you." Hakoda replied undeterred with his daughter's peculiar behavior.

"What kind of job father? I really rather hope it is not like the one where I almost got killed giving a message to the Earth King." She asked rather nonchalantly.

"No, no, nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"As you know we have been having trouble with trade negotiations with the Fire Nation."

"…And I am sure there is nothing I could do to help with that so I'll return to my walk around the tribe and make sure reconstruction is going as planned." Katara said as she got up to walk away.

"Ah, but there you are wrong there is something you can do to help with this. In the palace there are certain secrets and we only need one secret. You are the only one I trust to go and get me that piece of information we need. It is crucial to our negotiations with the Fire Nation. Should you fail it would mean certain death for our people. Do you understand?" Hakoda stated with the air of declaring the death sentence of a convicted criminal.

"Yes, Father I understand completely. What must I do?" Katara asked fear lacing through her features and through her voice now.

"First, I have arranged for a ship to take you to the nearest coastal city and from there you must find a carriage to take you to the capitol city of Sozen. After you arrive there it is crucial that you assume a new identity. If possible get a job at the palace or find another way to get in. Once you have done that you need to find the scroll with the information we need on it. Unfortunately, I do not know where you would begin your search or where to find it exactly." He said to her as the air seemed to grow denser with each passing moment.

"Ok, so that's how I get in, but how so I know what it is I am looking for if you will not tell me what the information we need is?" Katara asked of her father with the feeling of life or death hanging on his answer.

"Oh, I was just getting to that. The information we need is….."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Looking at the interior of the earth style carriage he was in, Hakoda wondered who it was exactly that had given him the information he needed to save his village, although whoever it was he was going to find out today.

The carriage jolted to a stop in front of an old broken down tea shop called the Jasmine Dragon. Hakoda stepped out onto the pavement and walked into the shop. The Tea master showed him to a booth in the back of the shop in a corner.

Ten minutes later a short round man in a traveling cloak stepped into the tea shop and looked around for someone. Almost instantly he spotted who he was looking for and made his way towards Hakoda.

When he reached his table he spoke, "The lotus tile is key." He said in a nasally voice.

"All tiles are key." Hakoda replied back.

Once the phrase was answered the cloaked figure pulled back his hood to reveal Fire Lord Iroh.

"Fire Lord why would you sell me the information I needed to complete trade with you?" Hakoda asked worried.

"Do not worry my dear Chief Hakoda; I sold them to you so that your daughter and my nephew might have a chance to be together. However, this plan is not so simple, it is a full five steps and I would very much appreciate it if you would help me in succeeding in this plan." Iroh told Hakoda as calmly as stating the weather and as loudly.

"Iroh if it means my daughter will be safe and happy then yes I will help you play matchmaker." Hakoda said brightly.

"Good now the plan is as goes. Step one is to get them together in the same place which we have already done. Step two is a little trickier because we need to get them to actually like one another. Step three is when they get together as a couple. Step four is planning the wedding and step five is grandbabies. Do you agree to this?" Iroh asked beseechingly.

"Yes Iroh I do agree."

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Bubbles: Wow that was a little harder I don't normally write as those characters.

Pudding: That wasn't hard at all. All I had to do was sit here and watch you type.

Bubbles: Easy for you to say. But lucky for me you write next chapter.

Pudding: Chapter 4: The Trip Hope you all enjoy and don forget to review. And now for Magic fingers.


	4. Author's Note

We are extremely sorry for the lack of updates

We are extremely sorry for the lack of updates. Pudding especially. It is her turn to come up with the new chapter and she has not sent it to me so that I could put it up. As soon as I receive the new chapter from her it will be up for your reading enjoyment. Although we cannot promise regular updates. Please forgive us of our transgressions, we are lowly writers that live only to please our readers and we would ask that you bear with us as it is a difficult time for us to get on , however if this problem continues we will move our stories permanently to media miner .org under the name kitana (underscore) is (underscore) number (underscore) one. If that should happen and you would like to be notified please leave us an e-mail or review with your e-mail address so that we can alert you. Thank you


	5. The Trip

Hey everyone Pudding here and I'm so sorry for the super late update I've been going through some hard times but anyway that's not your problem so here you are chapter 4

Two Blue

Chapter 4: The Trip

Summary: After the war, Katara goes undercover in the fire nation for the water tribe. Zutara.

Disclaimer: We do not own any thing to do with Avatar: The Last Air Bender, but we do own the plot line.

Hey everyone Pudding here and I'm so sorry for the super late update I've been going through some hard times but anyway that's not your problem so here you are chapter 4. You better enjoy it or I'm knocking every single last one your teeth out lol I'm joking, I'm joking.

It took Katara several days to get to the fire nation and when she arrived, she knew that she stood out. Even though she was where a black traveling outfit she still felt like everyone knew who she was. Almost as though she had a label on her forehead that stated "tourist", it was almost laughable at how much she stood out, she needed a disguise otherwise she would never finish her mission.

"I guess now would be as good a time as any to go shopping plus," she look at her reflection in a near by window, "Black is not my color."

She walked down the main street looking at all the shops that advertised clothing, but everything they were selling was too flashy for her tastes. Katara kept walking down the street until she saw a hooded figure go down an alley, curious as to where the guy was going; Katara found him and watched as he went into a small specialty store. Katara hid herself among some crates that smelled of caster oil.

Katara sat watching the door to the store the figure entered for a few minutes until he came back out carrying a blue demon mask, like what she would have found back in her tribe. Seeing the mask called her curiosity to the front and she couldn't help, but go in to see what the store sold.

Once Katara entered the store and had a good look around, she had gotten a fairly good sized pile of clothes to buy.

After paying for her clothes Katara decided to begin looking for a hotel.

She was walking down the street to go check into a hotel when two guys grabbed her.

"Where you're going Sweetheart." said the first guy

"None of your business and I suggest you back off" Katara said as she pulled her arm away and tried to walk past.

"Temper, temper, just calm down now, my brother and I just wanted to have a friendly conversation with a pretty lady," he curled a finger in a lock of her hair, "and if things go well maybe a little extra" said the second guy.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Katara screamed as she pushed his hand away and turned to run back the way she had come but the first guy was too fast. He grabbed her and threw her into a wall. She hit her head hard and slid down the wall.

"One thing you should know about this part of town is that my brother always get what he wants." The first guy said as he walked towards her.

"It's ok Bolto I can handle this. I like a girl that can fight back" said the second guy as he walked toward her. "Just go stand guard" he then picked her up and pinned Katara to the wall.

Katara looked into his eyes and grinned,"Big mistake now you don't have any witnesses." Before the pervert could say anything Katara had used her water bending to blast him into the next wall then froze him there. "You were right that was a fun conversation."

By dusk Katara had found an Inn that looked cheap enough for her tastes and took a nice long bath.

_I need to figure out what I'm going to wear tomorrow; I don't what to look like a tourist, again. I need to get into the palace._

When Katara dumped her shopping bags a blue mask fell onto the clothes that she had purchased earlier that day.

_I didn't buy this. Wow, it's so beautiful; who ever carved this is extremely skilled and talented and must be famous. I would be crazy to give this up, what harm could keeping this mask do_. _It might come in handy, if I keep it a secret._

The next day Katara got up early to gather as much information as possible.

_I can't believe it; I was so caught up in the stupid mask that I forgot to make a plan_.

At that very moment house keeping knock on the door.

"Come in" said Katara

"Good morning miss I hope I'm not disturbing you" said the house keeper

"Not at all, in fact maybe you can help me. I'm new here and I've heard some amazing stories about the prince and I was just wondering if maybe you can tell me a few more while you work?" Katara said in her most curious voice

"Of course I would love to. His name is prince Zuko and he is so handsome. But poor boy got caught dead in the middle of that whole avatar mess. I was so happy for him when he finally got to come back home. I couldn't imagine what it must have felt like to be forced to have to have your life revolve around nothing but fighting, killing, pain. Although he's been home for some time now he's different." said the old house keeper in a worried voice.

"What do you mean?" Katara said

"My daughters and their children work for the royal family and they told me that ever since Zuko came back he seems lost and now he has to deal with his father mysterious death, his sister trying to take over and his uncle has given him a task that if he can't complete it he won't be able to take claim to the thrown. It's like that avatar mission all over again. I wish I could help the child but my daughter tells me that no one can get close to him, his even pushing his uncle away and everyone knows how close they are. Oh dear look at the time, I'm sorry hun but I have other rooms to check on. It was lovely meeting you." said the old house keeper before she kissed Katara on the cheek and walked out.

_Well I never would have expected the people to be that kind here but then again Iroh was oddly kind as well._

Katara dressed in a simple red dress with gold designs and black trimming, she painted her face white and put in green contacts then headed to the palace.

When she arrived a guard approached her, "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm sorry I was just..."

"You must be one of the new girls. The meeting has already started. At least you're already in uniform, hurry up before they notice you're late."

"Ok but um..."

"Two floors up, make a left, go through the first door on your right then it's the second door on your right."

When Katara got there all the girls had on the same dress as her and they had their faces painted white. Luckily no one noticed her.

Ok so it wasn't that good but I wanted to give you something. Grr I'm mad at myself.sigh Well at least Bubbles can put her chapter up now. Let's hope she'll pick up my slack. Love peace and chicken grease everyone one. Until next time Mwah. Lol

Bubbles here, yes I have picked up the slack for you, Pudding. That chapter you set me was missing several critical points. You left out so many things that the readers need to help them discover what… Oops too much was said, sorry. Anyways, the next chapter is called Chapter 5: The Meeting. See you all then!


End file.
